


A hundred times, thinking about you

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: One of those missing motel moments. Ennis discovers that Jack eventually found his Riverton address because he's the furthest thing from being a quitter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They belong to Annie Priulx and Focus Features. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

“How come you found me? Didn’t always live here, you know, moved around a bit since Brokeback, only came here last year.” 

“My nice fairy godmother visited and waved her shiny magic wand around, gave me the address.” 

“Shit.” 

“Naw, they announced it in that last rodeo I was in: “Winner gets buckle, dollars, dream come true. Good luck, y’all!”

“Uhn-hmm. Come on now, Jack.”

There's only silence for a reply, punctuated by deep inhalations, forceful puffs of smoke to the air, one soft sigh following right on the heels of the last one. 

“Come on. I really wanna know. Didn’t think I was ever gonna see you again.” 

“Sent the same card to every little town in Wyoming, an’ to all the ranches too. Cost me a small fortune, just in stamps.” 

“Jack…..” 

“It came to me right out of the blue one fine night, when I had me a sweet, real juicy dream.” 

“Fuck, will you quit it. Is this supposed to be a big secret or sumphin’?” 

“Guess not.” 

“Well then…”

“Friend, happened to meet this guy Rick Larson, something, from Lander he was, come down to Texas for rodeoin, ended up doin’ ranch work. Came along with his boss to hear about a tractor, he’d heard of you movin’ here an' all.” 

“Oh, that guy. Yes. How come he tell you that, then? You ask him?” 

“Sure. Tell him I miss you like crazy, couldn’t go on livin’ and breathin’ no more for needin’ you so bad.” 

“Fuck, Jack!” 

“Calm down, cowboy. Woa! Won’t ever get round to tellin’ you if you don’t quit squirmin’ round an’ buckin' up on me like that. I sure am getting’ awfully distracted here.” 

“Mmmm. C’me here…. “ 

“Mm-hmm. Yes….”

“Huh. Well, just spill it already.” 

“Told him when I heard he from Lander, I used ta work up his way with a guy your name couple of years ago, asked did he maybe know you. Just doing conversation to get acquainted, you know? Shootin' the shit, nothin’ to it. And he told me he used a know an Ennis del Mar, thought you moved on to Riverton. That’s how come I finally found you. God’s honest truth, friend. 

“That so? You just happened to ask the one guy down there who happened to know ‘bout me?” 

“No, it sure didn’t happen by chance. Think I would be that lucky? Nope. Hand me that pack a smokes, will ya?…And the lighter…. Yeah, I asked others too. Nobody done heard of you. I’d come close to givin' up. Bet I musta asked maybe a hunderd guys, a hunderd times, the very same thing, thinkin' about you.” 

“Aww, come on Jack, would you quit that, you didn't, not that many, you kiddin’ me again.” 

“Am not, friend. The Lord's honest truth. Of course, there's more'n a few Wyoming cowboys on the circuit. But after I quit rodeoin'..... Tell you what, ain’t too many guys from up around here come down to Texas, least not to Childress. That’s how come it so darn few of 'em that I could ask. Yeah, maybe less than one hunderd, all told. In nearly four fuckin’ years."


End file.
